Kiss the Demon
by Gudanov
Summary: A demon is summoned to Sunnydale and members of the gang start to disappear.


Kiss the Demon  
  
"So you're not going to stay at home this summer?" Buffy asked while sitting on her bed and sorting through a box of her stuff. Willow was helping her move back into her room that morning, and had announced that she and Tara were going to room together in an apartment.   
  
"I got an internship at that new software company in town and Tara needed to split the rent," Willow answered.  
  
"Uh-huh and splitting the rent is the only reason you want to be roomies?" Buffy asked with a grin.  
  
"Well yeah. I mean things are really going well. But it's more than just that, you know. I want to live my new life, not live the old life, which would be the life at home," she sat down next to Buffy. "We're getting a two bedroom place. If you don't want to stay at home you could stay with us."  
  
"And that wouldn't be at all awkward," Buffy replied with a half smile. "Besides, I think mom really wants me to stay here. I think she's feeling the need for some mother daughter bonding."   
  
"Okay," Willow smiled. "What's Riley doing now that he's no longer soldier guy? You two have...." Her eyes went blank for a moment and she lowered an arm to steady herself on the bed. She began to tremble. "Uhhhhh."  
  
Buffy grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "Will! Are you okay?! What's going on?!"  
  
Willow stopped trembling, shook her head, and took a couple of deep breaths. "Wow."  
  
"Wow what?! Talk to me."  
  
"It was Magic. It...it just crashed into me like a wave all ... dark a-and ... wavy. No.." she paused. "I just don't know how to describe it, Buffy. I didn't even know I could feel something like that unless I was doing a spell. It was ...intense."  
  
"Sounds like we need to talk to Giles," Buffy let go of her friend and looked her straight in the eyes. "You okay to go?"  
  
Willow just nodded and started to get up. At that same moment, the phone rang. Buffy answered it. "Hello.... Oh. Sure she's right here." She turned to Willow. "It's Tara and three guesses for what she's calling about."   
  
Willow took that phone. "Hello Tara...Yeah I felt it too.....Uh-huh.....exactly like that .... Buffy and I were going to talk to Giles, can you meet us there?......okay......me too!...bye."  
  
* * * *  
  
Giles managed to finally get to the door. Naturally, someone had to start knocking the moment he finished his shower. He managed to find a robe and get his hair at least towel dried before having to face his visitor. The door opened to reveal Tara, surprisingly without Willow.  
  
"Ah, yes it's Tara right? Sorry about the robe, I just had a jog and needed to shower," he forced a smile and tried to look polite.  
  
Tara's eyes drifted past him looking for the others. She gave him a quick nervous smile. "Hi Mr. Giles. Um.. Buffy and Willow asked me to meet them here." She paused, her eyes looked down. "I thought they would have called ahead. Sorry about..."  
  
"No...no nothing to be sorry about. Please come in." She stepped to the side and let her in. She walked in and stood near his desk. He closed the door. They stood awkwardly for a few seconds. "Uh... yes, so can I get you some tea... or perhaps coffee."  
  
She gave him a slight, awkward smile and shook her head.  
  
"Well then," they stood in silence a bit longer. Giles gestured toward his couch. "Please feel free to sit down. Um.. make yourself at home, as it were."  
  
"Thanks," She made her way over toward the couch.   
  
"Yes...good. Well, if you don't mind I will go upstairs and change," he started up the stairs.  
  
"Ok," she answered as she sat down on the couch and looked around the room. She started to study the titles on the bookshelves.  
  
She was interrupted by another knock at the door.   
  
"If you don't mind," Giles' muffled voice drifted down from upstairs.  
  
Tara got up and answered the door. As she expected, it was Buffy and Willow. "Hi," she said with a smile. "Um... Giles will be down soon." She then continued in a softer voice. "I think I caught him in the shower."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Giles is used to that sort of thing," said Buffy as she strode in and started looking for a snack in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Willow and Tara sat down on the couch.   
  
"How's the moving going?" Asked Tara.   
  
"Slow, cause of talking, big surges of mystic energy, and that sort of stuff," answered Willow.  
  
In a whisper Tara asked. "Did you ask her?"  
  
"She said she wanted to stay at home," Willow answered.  
  
"Good...I mean good that you asked...cause you know that I..."  
  
Willow patted her hand. "I know."  
  
Buffy walked into the living room while eating a blueberry muffin. "Mom has to start keeping more food in the house. She got too used to me being gone."  
  
Giles came down the stairs now wearing a dress shirt and jeans. "Good. We're all here. Now, could someone tell me why exactly?"  
  
Willow spoke up "Oh. Tara and I felt something like a big wave of mystic power stuff," she looked at Tara for help.   
  
"Like feeling the ripples from a stone in water, only very strong," Tara tried to help.  
  
"Yeah. Good metaphor." Willow looked back at Giles. "It was dark too, all evil and darkness. But I..I don't know what kind of spell makes ripples like that. I've never cast something that rippled," she looked back at Tara. "Do you ever ripple?"  
  
Giles stroked his chin for a minute. "Maybe a summoning. Something powerful punching it's way into our reality."  
  
"A summoning? You mean some decided 'Hey, there aren't enough nasty creatures in Sunnydale so let's order out'?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Maybe they wanted something to do a particular task," suggested Tara.   
  
"So what do you summon that feels like that? Cause I'm thinking there's no way that was a spell to summon your average Joe demon." added Willow.  
  
"Lots of power makes me think Hellmouth. I should check it out," said Buffy after finishing her muffin.  
  
The comment pulled Giles out of his thoughts. "Yes. Be careful though, it could be something very dangerous."  
  
"You need some more ominous phrases there, Giles. Everything rates as very dangerous with you," replied Buffy.   
  
"Well, originality not withstanding, perhaps someone should go with you."  
  
"Naah. No big. I'm just going to take a look, maybe you guys can narrow it down on the book side of things and I'll let you know what I find on the non-booky side," Buffy got up and headed out.  
  
Giles looked after her and then turned back to Willow and Tara. "Willow, maybe you and Tara could do some research and try to match what you felt to some spell. I'm thinking that I might ask Spike if he has heard of anything. He has a knack of discovering the latest evil plot in town and I also wanted to discuss the matter of his keeping spare blood in my refrigerator."  
  
Willow nodded with resolve. "We're on it," she turned to Tara. "That is unless you need to do something else."  
  
Tara smiled. "No. Scooby saving the world stuff is good with me," she looked at one of the bookshelves. "Besides I wouldn't mind seeing Mr. Giles' collection of books."  
  
Giles cleaned his glasses and headed to the door. "Good then. I'll be back soon to assist. Good luck."  
  
* * * *  
  
He could hear footsteps. They were light, most likely human or vampire. Whoever it was smelled of life and blood, a human then. He thought female from the scent.   
  
"Pretending you don't know I'm here by lying perfectly still. Don't you vampires ever do anything new? I mean you all just complain, 'Oh we're so stereotyped'. Why don't you all try getting a new act?" Apparently she knew he was aware of her.  
  
Spike sprang to his feet and took a look at his visitor. She was about five feet, and about 6 or 7 inches. She was also young, maybe mid-twenties with a very attractive figure. Long black hair curled down around her face in which were set dark brown eyes. Her skin was pale but flawless; she didn't need makeup and didn't wear any. Her outfit was a business-like blue jacket and simple knee length skirt. He walked toward her slowly, "Don't you know a pretty thing like yourself shouldn't be visiting vampires on her own."  
  
She pulled a large nasty looking pistol from her purse. "Don't even think about putting your cold disgusting vampire hands on me," she looked annoyed, but not the least bit afraid.  
  
"Now, now. You should know that thing can't hurt me," he stopped walking toward her anyway.  
  
"Can't kill you. But it will rip nice big painful holes. Do you want me to give you a demonstration?"  
  
"Fine." He walked back to his slab, sat down and pulled out a cigarette. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want the Slayer," she said.  
  
"Oh. Just that then? Spike's not really in the Slayer procurement business. Not healthy that." He lit a cigarette and took a long drag.  
  
She put the gun away. "I'll take care of her. All I need from you is a little information."  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. "Exactly why should I help you? The last thing I need is trouble from the Slayer."  
  
"Yeah, I hear you're the Slayer's little pet these days. I can see why she likes you, you being so loyal to her and all," disgust laced her voice.  
  
"Hey, me and the Slayer and still enemies. I just can't fight back right now so I do what I have to. A vampire's got a right to survive. Besides it's not like all the other demons are lining up to take her on." Spike paused a minute for another drag on his cigarette. He let out the smoke slowly. "Anyway, I'm not refusing to help. I just want to know what's in it for me."  
  
"Well there's me not shooting a bunch of holes in you. There are parts that won't grow back right and I happen to know what they are," she crossed her arms. "Is that good enough for you?"  
  
Spike smiled. "Well, I like your attitude, I'll say that much. I can also give you a little advice, not that anyone ever listens to it. This Slayer is a survivor, and she's got friends. They may not seem like much, but they make a difference."  
  
She leaned back against the wall. "Ooooh friends. How terrifying," she said sarcastically. She continued in her normal tone. "Any of these friends female?"  
  
"Well... yeah."  
  
"Ok. In addition to not inflicting much pain and misery on you. I'll give you the chance to feed on one of her female friends. I can make her cut open an artery for you or something so you don't have to bite. Considering your condition, I think that should be a pretty good offer. I can't feed on females and I'll want all her friends dead anyway."  
  
Spike nodded. "Yeah, that could be good. I haven't had fresh blood in a long while. But a couple of questions."  
  
She considered the request before replying, "I may not answer them, but go ahead."  
  
Spike put his hand up to his chin. "First, does dead mean dead dead?"  
  
"Whatever you want. If you want a little vampire friend, then fine. She'll probably stake you rather than have a neutered sire though," she shrugged. "No big loss," she started to look bored.  
  
Spike waved off her observation. "Just something to think about," he looked at her more intently. "Second question is what exactly are you?"  
  
She just looked annoyed by the question. "A demon. So are you going to help, or do I start shooting?"  
  
Spike gave her a smirk. "Well with charm like that, who wouldn't want to help you? Where should I start?"  
  
"Friends. Just give me a quick run down."  
  
"Well her best friend is Willow. Red head. Witch. Also good with..."  
  
"A witch?" A little smile played across her face.  
  
Spike looked somewhat surprised. "That a plus for you?"  
  
"Actually, yes. That's a plus."  
  
"Then you'll love this. Willow has a witchy friend as well."  
  
She smiled and let out a small laugh. "So, I even get to choose. Go on."  
  
"About Willow and her friend?" inquired Spike.  
  
"No"  
  
"Okay, there's Rupert. Who used to be her watcher he..." Spike noticed her making a 'keep going' gesture. ".. and Xander who sort of mopes around and.." Spike stared up to the ceiling while trying to figure out what else Xander did.  
  
"Whatever. Who else?"  
  
Spike shook his head. "That's her friends."  
  
"Yeah, they sound real formidable," she commented with sarcasm. "Here's the plan. Take me to get Rupert and Xander. Also, I'll need a vampire or something that can pass for a friend of the Slayer, preferably one that I can manipulate easily." She gestured for him to hurry up.  
  
Spike got down and located his long coat. "I know the perfect vampire. But why do you..."  
  
She dismissed his question with a wave of her hand. "Look, no questions about the plan. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Yeah. So you got a name or is that a big secret too?" He fiddled with his coat to get complete coverage from the sun.   
  
"You can call me Callie, its short for something really hard to pronounce," she thought for a second. "Remember, I'm a demon possessing a living human body so don't get any ideas. Besides, I'm a lot harder to kill than I look, even if you could attack me."   
  
"Well, I was sort of guessing that part," Spike flipped his coat over his head to get ready to go into the daylight. "And here I thought this would be a boring week," they left the crypt.  
  
* * * *  
  
Giles was only a little ways from Spike's crypt when he saw a figure that could only be Spike. The figure was shrouded in a black coat and walked alongside an attractive young woman who was openly exposed to the sun.   
  
"Um... Spike. I was just coming to talk to you."  
  
Spike looked at the woman and then back at Giles. He seemed a little surprised. "This is quite the coincidence. Let me do the introductions. This is Rupert," he gestured toward Giles as best as he could under the coat. "And this is.....," he made an attempt to gesture toward the woman.  
  
She gave Giles a radiant smile and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm Callie, the demon who's going suck your life out in about, oh ten hours."  
  
Giles stood frozen, lost in her eyes. She walked forward and gave him a long deep kiss.  
  
Spike just watched the whole exchange confused. Giles continued to stand motionless, the woman no longer bothered to maintain eye contact. "So that's the plan, kiss all the Slayer's friends. I was thinking more along the violence route myself. And what's with the 'I'm the demon who's going to kill you' bit. Overdoing it if you ask me."  
  
She smiled sweetly at Giles while talking to Spike. "I enthralled him. He'll do whatever he thinks will please me," she issued her first command. "Right now I'd like you to drive us to find Xander."  
  
Giles broke out of it. "Um.. I don't have a car. Spike wrecked it when I was a demon."  
  
The woman shifted her eyes between the two men. "I don't even want to ask," she paused. "I wanted you to drive my van anyway. I just don't like to drive," she threw the keys to Giles. "That's your job now."   
  
She led the way to the van. "So Rupert, do you think the 'I'm the demon who's going to kill you' line was too cheesy?"  
  
Giles answered quickly. "Maybe a bit. But demons are known for overly indulging in dramatics."  
  
"Yeah. Well, give me a break it's been four hundred years since I was last summoned. All that time with demons and a few bad habits will rub off," Callie countered.  
  
* * * *  
  
Callie and Spike entered Xander's basement through the outside door. He was still asleep.   
  
"He's still asleep! Sure it's Saturday, but it's nearly eleven am. This is almost too easy," Callie remarked as she stepped up to the bed.  
  
"Xaaaander. Wake up," she said sweetly as she leaned over him.  
  
"Anya?" He asked without opening his eyes.  
  
"No. It's a demon," she replied sweetly.  
  
"Actually Anya was..." Spike started to add, but was cut off with a gesture from Callie.  
  
"Is that Spike?!" Asked Xander as he finally opened his eyes to look around. He looked right into Callie's eyes and froze.   
  
"Yes dear, but I'm the one you have to worry about," she leaned down and gave him a long kiss. Once finished, she stood up before issuing her orders. "Now get dressed, we've got a lot to do," she turned to Spike as Xander followed her orders. "Two parts of the puzzle are in place, now to find your vampire friend"  
  
"Friend, isn't exactly the word I would choose," said Spike.  
  
* * * *  
  
Callie entered a mansion with Giles, Xander, and Harmony in tow. She led them through a very large great hall to a study where another woman was busy leafing through some old books and having a cup of tea. The other woman appeared to be about in her mid-forties. She was short and heavily built. Her hair was brown turning white and was cut precisely to shoulder length. She was dressed conservatively in a light sweater and dress pants. Her face was rectangular and hard edged. She looked up from her books. "You have returned with guests. Please explain," she spoke with a slight English accent.  
  
"My outing went well. These are a few of the Slayer's friends," Callie did a sweeping gesture toward Giles and Xander. The other woman didn't notice the gesture really didn't indicate Harmony. "They are her former watcher and two high school acquaintances".   
  
The other woman got up and walked up to Giles. "Yes, I think I've seen him before. Didn't know him really." While she spoke, Callie sat down on the desk and slyly emptied a small vial of liquid into the woman's tea. "Did the vampire tell you which one she would trust the most?"  
  
"Her old watcher," responded Callie.  
  
The woman turned back to her. "Good. Then use him to lure her here. He'll imply the other two are in danger."   
  
"And the others?" Callie asked.  
  
"Just have them be quiet," the woman said as she returned to her work.  
  
"Good enough," Callie replied. "You.." she looked at Xander and Harmony "... take a seat and keep quiet." She looked at Giles. "Rupert, I'll tell you what to do to lure the Slayer here. Follow me," Callie and Giles left the study. Callie quickly led him outside to the van.   
  
"So you're back already," Spike commented. He was sprawled across the back seat row safely in the windowless rear of the vehicle.   
  
"Yeah. Time to wait. Sit down Rupert, we're not going anywhere for about a little bit," Giles sat down in the driver's seat and waited for Callie's instructions. They waited for quite a while.  
  
"Quite the talent you've got there. Making people do whatever you want," Spike remarked as he grew tired of sitting around in silence.  
  
"Makes life easier," Callie replied.  
  
"So that's it then, you just walk up and take the Slayer with a kiss. What do you do with her then?" Spike asked.  
  
"Can't really say right now," Callie answered distractedly.  
  
"Haven't made up your mind huh? I would've thought a demon like you would have a big evil plan. Ending the world or something like that," Spike prodded.  
  
"I've got a plan, I just can't talk about it right now. Besides why would I want to tell you about..." She stopped and gestured Spike to be quiet. A big grin spread across her face. "It's over, she's dead. Harmony kept up her part of the deal."  
  
"What exactly was your deal with Harm, it couldn't have been too complicated?" Spike asked.  
  
"I don't discuss deals," she turned away from him. "Okay Rupert, take us to the Slayer."  
  
* * * *  
  
Buffy returned to Giles' apartment. Willow and Tara were sitting on the couch, each with a book.   
  
"Well the Hellmouth was a big fat zero. I guess I shouldn't call that a bad. Any luck here?"  
  
"Not in the sense that we actually have found anything out. But Tara thinks she may be able to find a spell that can locate where the summoning took place," Willow answered and looked at Tara proudly.   
  
Tara looked up. "Well, maybe. I still need to look for a couple of details," she buried her head back in her book.  
  
"That's good, right? If we can find where it came from, then we can find it, whatever it turns out to be," Buffy frowned. "We don't have any idea what it is?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "No. We just don't know enough yet, Buffy."  
  
Buffy looked around the room. "Hey, what happened to Giles? Did he find out something from Spike?"  
  
Now Willow frowned. "He hasn't come back yet. I was sorta getting worried about it."  
  
Buffy waved it off. "No, Giles must have found something and is checking it out. I mean it's only a little after noon, demons should all be tucked away in their beds or whatever they tuck themselves into." She sat down in a chair. "If he doesn't get back soon, I'll look for him."  
  
"Okay. But I hope he gets back quickly," said Willow.   
  
Tara grabbed Willow's sleeve and directed her toward something. Willow looked down at it for a few moments. "Oh."  
  
"Good Oh or bad Oh?" Asked Buffy.  
  
"Uncertain Oh," replied Willow still looking down at Tara's book.   
  
Tara looked up at Buffy. "I think I can figure out the locating spell now, but we'll need a protection spell to cast it."  
  
"Again, Oh. I think I there's a spell in one of my books that will do what we need. I'll go home and get it. That and maybe a pizza," she looked at the clock. "Wow, no wonder my stomach has been making grumbly noises," Willow said while getting up.  
  
"You probably shouldn't cast spells on an empty stomach," added Buffy.   
  
Willow nodded agreement "I don't think my stomach would grumble in Latin, but better to be safe with food," she turned back to Tara and gave her a smile while placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be back soon."  
  
"See ya," replied Tara and with that, Willow left the apartment.  
  
Buffy sat in silence watching Tara work out the details of the locating spell. Finally she spoke up, "Do you need any help? Not that I'm super research gal, but I've been known to read a book or two."   
  
Tara looked up from her books. "We.. we'll need some supplies."  
  
Buffy stood up. "I can get them. The Slayer isn't above making a newt run," she gave Tara a smile. "Just give a list and consider it done," she ended the sentence with a determined nod.  
  
Tara started to write down a list. "We don't actually need newt, but we'll need a few different ground roots and a couple of..." She was stopped by the sound of the door opening to admit Giles.  
  
Buffy got up to greet him. "Good. We were starting to wonder where you had..," she trailed off when Callie entered the room after him.  
  
"There's someone I'd like you to meet Buffy," he gestured toward Callie.   
  
Buffy walked over to Giles and Callie. She and Callie looked each other over for a moment before Callie spoke. "I thought you'd be bigger."  
  
"Yeah, well I get that a lot so...." she casually made eye contact with Callie and froze.   
  
Tara who had been watching quietly, suddenly climbed over the couch and bolted toward Buffy to try to break her out of Callie's gaze. Callie noted her movement. "Stop her Rupert," she said calmly while keeping Buffy in her gaze and slowly walking toward her.   
  
Giles managed to grab Tara before she could get to Buffy. Tara screamed and struggled against him as Callie started to kiss Buffy. Tara's struggles finally gave her an opportunity and she bit Giles' hand.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed as he loosened his grip. Tara took advantage of his distraction to land a flailing foot on his shin and break free. She tackled Buffy to break her away from Callie's lingering kiss.   
  
Callie gave her an amused smile. "Nice try. Now Buffy, be a dear and hold her for me."   
  
Buffy yanked herself and Tara back to their feet, holding Tara firmly as Callie moved in. Tara did her best to avoid Callie's eyes muttering "No, no, no".  
  
Callie took her chin and forced her to face her, but Tara kept her eyes tightly shut. "So who you are you dear? Would you be Willow the witch? Rupert?"  
  
Giles took a moment from rubbing his wounded hand to reply. "No, she's Willow's um.. friend. She is a witch as well".   
  
Callie turned to look at Giles with an amused smile. "Her um friend, huh? That's right, he said the other one had red hair," she turned back to Tara. "Don't worry I'll find her too. But right now I need a couple of spells performed, so it's time to get to business," she leaned in to kiss her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Willow arrived back at Giles' apartment with books and a pizza. She was surprised to find the place empty. Surprise turned to fear when she noticed a couple of the bar stools knocked down. "Buffy" she yelled. "Tara" she yelled again.   
  
"Oh, this can not be good," she said to no one in particular as her yells went unanswered. She checked the books by where Tara had been working and noticed the list of supplies. A quick cross-reference with the open books showed the list was incomplete. She went back to the door and locked it.  
  
She went to Giles' desk and made a phone call. "Oh Joyce. Hi. Uh, fine. Have you seen Buffy? I'm looking for her. Oh. Okay. I'm sure I'll find her, thanks." She hung up and dialed another number. After waiting for an answer she put down the phone and rummaged through the desk. She found an address book and after a quick check dialed again. "Hi it's Willow. There's something weird going on here. Everyone is starting to disappear and I'm the only one left. Please give me a call when you can, I'm at Giles'. Thanks."   
  
She hung up frustrated and took a look around the room. "Ok, scared now," she said to herself, but set her chin in resolve mode and went back to the books Tara was studying.  
  
She was just figuring out what Tara had found, when somebody tried the door and then began knocking frantically. Willow grabbed a crossbow from Giles' weapon chest and approached the door carefully. She checked the peephole, lowered the crossbow, and unlocked the door.   
  
Anya came bursting in and almost ran her over. "Where's Giles? Xander is missing!" She exclaimed while looking around frantically.  
  
Willow closed and locked the door before replying. "Giles is missing too," she said.  
  
"Then we need to get Buffy! Xander could be danger!" She paused for moment. "..and Giles he might need help along with Xander."  
  
Willow set down the crossbow and gave her a grim look. "Anya, all of them are missing. Xander, Giles, Buffy, Tara, everybody."  
  
Anya looked at her for a moment and then asked, "How about Buffy's soldier boy?"  
  
"Not missing. But out of town," answered Willow. "It's just us now".  
  
"But you're all weak and whiny. How can you help?" Asked Anya as she started to pace around the room.  
  
"Well hey, we'll just go with your plan. You keep walking in circles and insulting me. That will save Xander in no time," replied Willow.  
  
Anya stopped her pacing. "Well, you are supposed to be smart," she said thoughtfully. "How do we find him.. um.. them?" She asked with a hopeful look.  
  
"Ok then," Willow put on her best determined look. "Tara was researching a spell to locate a spell we felt being cast this morning. I think if we can complete that spell, then maybe we can find out what is going on. It requires two people to cast it plus a protection spell, or else the thing it finds can find us back. Which would probably be bad."  
  
Anya looked slightly reassured, "Then let's cast the spell. We've worked together before."  
  
Willow frowned and gave Anya a warning look. "This time there had better not be more than one of me when we're done."  
  
Anya waved her hand in dismissal. "No chance, and that's the last thing I want as well."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes and almost made a comment, but then thought better of it and went back to the books she was studying before Anya arrived. Anya began pacing again and gave Willow impatient looks. Willow looked over the list Tara had started of supplies and made a couple of additions. "Ok I think this is everything we need from the magic shop."  
  
Anya stopped her pacing. "Good. I'll get the supplies and you can cast the protection spell while I'm gone."  
  
Willow looked uncertain. "Are you sure it's a good idea to go alone. Maybe we shouldn't split up."  
  
"No, that would take longer. We need to find him quickly. I mean all of them." She plucked the list from Willow and started out. "Besides how could you protect me anyhow?"  
  
Willow sprang up. "I can use the tranquilizer gun for defense. I've..." she started through Giles weapons chest "..used it before to tranquilize me and I was a demon so it might work on whatever we're up against," she heard the door close as Anya left by herself. She stopped going through the chest and looked around the empty apartment. "Or you can just risk it."  
  
* * * *  
  
Callie entered the Mansion along with Buffy, Tara, and Giles. "Everyone just make themselves at home. I have a few loose ends to tie up and then Tara and I will get to casting a couple of spells."  
  
Spike walked into the great hall careful to avoid the direct sunlight from the windows. "So you've almost got the whole collection," he walked up to Buffy and looked at her with amusement. "Have to say I'm liking working with you," he reached out to touch her hair.  
  
"Back off Spike!" Buffy exclaimed and shoved him aside. She gave him a scowl and walked off.   
  
"Hey, what was that all about? I thought she was under your control," Spike complained to Callie.  
  
"Yeah, well she'll do what she thinks I want her to do. It's not really mind control. I guess she thought I wouldn't mind that ... and well, she was right. By the way, don't think about touching her. I'll be using that body and I don't want cold disgusting vampire hands on it," she started toward the library and Spike followed.   
  
"So you're going to move into her body, huh? You get her memories too?" Spike asked; his amusement was back.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Do I get some nice memories of kicking your ass around?" She replied.  
  
Spike ignored the jab, "So then what. I'm used to working with demons, right. You're not being very demony about this."  
  
Callie stopped irritated. "About what?"  
  
"Your plan. I mean most demons have some sort of end-the-world plan and you can't get them to shut up about it. Always boasting about how the apocalypse they're bringing is so much worse than anybody else's apocalypse. Mind you, I'm not complaining; it's just not what I used to." He stopped and took a breath for show. "Anyhow, I'm not really much interested in what you're going to do, you promised me something and I'd like to know when the payoff is."  
  
"Look you'll get your payoff when I've collected the whole set. But right now I've got more important things to do. How about you go back to your crypt and wait, I'll have the other witch soon enough and I'm only going to keep one." She made a shooing gesture with her hands. "So go. I've got too much to do for you to hang about and bother me."  
  
Spike leaned against the wall of the hallway and folded his arms. "I'm not one to just come and go on command."  
  
Callie threw up her arms in exasperation. "You're not getting the concept here. I'm a big time demon. Sure I don't have some big muscle bound body with cloven feet and four-foot horns, but I play in the big leagues and you are a vampire, a bush league demon at best. So when I tell you to do something, it gets done. Now leave and let me do my demon things or your next residence will be a Hoover vacuum bag. All I have to do is tell the Slayer to kill you and she'll do it happily. So say bye and come back tomorrow morning," she repeated her shooing gesture.  
  
"Yeah, well I was planning on leaving for awhile anyhow. But when I get back..." He stopped as Callie gave him an angry stare. "...well, you know what I want." With that, he turned and left.   
  
Callie turned to Tara. "Vampires! I've always hated working with them. All big egos and little brains you know." Tara just shook her head timidly. "No I guess you wouldn't know about working with vampires. You really should take up being evil, pays better than being a good witch." Callie started toward the study again, but got interrupted by Harmony walking out of the study. "Great," Callie muttered under her breath.  
  
"Hey you didn't say anything about her being drugged. Now I've got a headache, and who knows how long I was out. I mean what if the sun came up?" Harmony complained.   
  
"The sun was up and still is, curtains are wonderful things. Glad you did your part! Now go home."  
  
"But how about our deal? When are you going to kill him? Did you already do it?" She asked.  
  
"Not yet. I have a deal with him too. Actually, if he goes through with vamping one of the witches he may get himself killed anyhow. Witches seem to often make nasty vampires, I've never understood why," Callie commented.  
  
Harmony expression changed to indignation. "What?! Who is he going to make into a vampire?"  
  
Callie gave her an amused smile. "Depends, but probably the slayer's friend. Name of Willow."  
  
Harmony's jaw dropped. "Willow?! He leaves me and now he's going to make Willow into a vampire so he can be with her! Ooooh, I wish I had killed her."  
  
"Actually, I think he wants someone to help him kill..." Callie shook her head at her attempt to reassure Harmony. "He wants her. It's all he can talk about."  
  
"Well..." Harmony stopped, too angry to think "..well, kill him a lot."  
  
Callie gave her a reassuring nod. "Hey, a deal is a deal."  
  
"Good!" Harmony stormed off muttering things to herself.   
  
Callie turned back to Tara. "You see why I hate dealing with vampires. Well, all except one," she led Tara into the study. "The first spell, I already know. It'll be quick; I just want to send a message to an old friend. The next spell..." she leaned over and moved the body of the woman slouched over the desk. She picked up a book that was under the body. "... is in here and is a bit more complicated. Ready?"  
  
Tara nodded silently.  
  
"No need to be so shy. You and I are going to be friends. Well, unless your witch friend has more potential than you do. Then....," she shrugged. "No need for that right now. Let's do some magic."  
  
* * * *  
  
In Anya's absence, Willow had cleared a space in the living room for them to cast the spell. In the center of the living room were two concentric circles of dust with arcane symbols laid out in the gap. Anya looked over the circle.   
  
"So have you done the protection spell?" She asked Willow who was looking over the supplies.   
  
"Yep, no pesky demons will be disturbed by us now." She continued to look through the bag. "I hope this is enough motherwort."  
  
"It'll be enough. Let's get started." Anya sat down in the circle to one side. "Xander and the others could be in danger."  
  
Willow went over to the kitchen counter with the supplies. "Hey, I have to prepare the supplies first," she started mixing things into a bowl.  
  
"Well how long with that take?" Anya whined.   
  
"Anya, we're dealing with dark forces here. If I put in too much of...of..." she looked at what she was adding, "... of this in, then the forces could be darker than we want to deal with." She shook the bowl and looked at the contents. She frowned and then sprinkled in a little more from the vial she was holding. "Or not dark enough."  
  
"Whatever. Just hurry," prompted Anya from her spot on the floor.   
  
Willow brought over the bowl and set it down in the center of the circle. She then sat in the circle, opposite Anya. "Now you'll be my second. Just follow my chant." She took a deep breath. "I just hope this goes better than the last time we did a spell together," she stretched out her arms to join hands with Anya.  
  
"Oh, get over it. The last spell we did sent you away without a problem. Pretty much a success, if you ask me. Besides you're the one who ruined the first spell," Anya stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Willow jerked back her hands from Anya. "I'm the one who ruined the spell! You're the one who sent us on mystic expressway to hell."  
  
"Don't get in a snit about it. Everyone blows a spell now and then. We need to save Xander," Anya leaned over and grabbed Willow's hands.  
  
"Yeah, we need to save Xander," Willow grumbled.   
  
She started the chanting and closed her eyes. Toward the end of the long ritual of the spell, the materials in the bowl burst into flame. The flame's color shifted slowly to indigo and a small globe of indigo light separated from the flames. The flames immediately died and the two women released hands and caught their breath. The indigo globe drifted toward the door.   
  
"Now what?" Asked Anya. "Will that take us to Xander?"  
  
"Hopefully. It will take us to the source of the summoning spell I felt this morning. And you know there are other people in danger here besides just Xander. I mean just because you two are joined at the hip doesn't mean that you can't give a damn about somebody else! You know Buffy is missing, and Tara, and ... and Giles, and you should be concerned about them too. Well, maybe not so much Tara since you don't really know her but...."  
  
"Stop it!" Anya almost yelled. "Ok, Giles, Buffy, your friend, Xander. Everybody needs to be saved. Just stop talking and start doing."  
  
"Sorry," Willow apologized. "Right, evil to be tracked down. Oh, weapons. We should have weapons just in case."  
  
Anya went to the weapons case and started pulling out various implements of destruction. "Uh, what do you want to get?"  
  
"How about the tranquilizer gun and maybe a crossbow. You know, violence at a distance," Willow replied.   
  
"Good thinking." Anya pulled out the dart gun, a crossbow, and a few wooden bolts. She handed the gun to Willow. "Now let's go. We can take my car."  
  
* * * *  
  
They followed the globe to an old estate on the outskirts of town. After finding a tree to get them over the wall surrounding the mansion grounds, they made their way to the front of the mansion located at the center of the grounds. Willow uttered a few words in Latin to dispel the globe before it actually entered the mansion itself. Darkness had just settled in and light spilled from the windows of the large stone structure. The grounds were not well tended, providing Anya and Willow plenty of brush to hide in.   
  
"So in there?" Anya pointed out the obvious.  
  
Willow nodded. "Yep. I wonder just how many dark, foreboding mansions this town has."  
  
"What do we do? Just go in?" Anya asked.  
  
"I'm thinking that wouldn't be the best idea," replied Willow. "Unless getting captured or killed is fitting in with your Xander rescue plans." She thought for a second. "How about we look into some windows?"  
  
"Okay," answered Anya.   
  
They crept about the perimeter of the house peeking in every window they could reach, but spotted nothing. They returned to their original hiding spot in front of the house.   
  
"Well *that* was useful," snarked Anya.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes. "And your go in and get killed plan was so brilliant." She paused and looked at the front windows that were too high to actually look through. "Look, there are shadows. Someone is moving around in the front room."  
  
Anya looked where Willow was indicating. "If you got on my shoulders, I think we could look in."  
  
They looked at other and then stealthy moved up to the front porch. After a couple of tries, Willow managed to get on Anya's shoulders and peer over the sill of one of the windows. The room was dimly lit, but there was enough light for her to see all that was happening.   
  
The prominent feature was a circle marked on the floor with some sort of dark material with candles evenly spaced around its perimeter. Just inside the circle next to each candle was marked a mystic rune in a white powder. At the center of the circle sitting cross-legged in front of a brazier emitting greenish flames was Tara whose back was facing her. Also inside the circle, stood Buffy who was still as a statue, and a woman with dark hair who Willow didn't recognize.   
  
The woman was dressed in a business-like blouse and skirt; the lack of a jacket exposed the fact that she had a shoulder holster and gun. The illumination was good enough that she could also see Giles and Xander in a corner of the room standing stiffly. "We found them!" she whispered excitedly down to Anya. "They're doing a spell with some woman I haven't seen before."  
  
"Is Xander okay?" Anya whispered back.  
  
"I think so. He's in a trance or something though. They all are."  
  
"What kind of spell?" Asked Anya from below.  
  
Willow turned back to look again at the scene in the room. "I'm not sure. I wish I could talk to Giles about it."  
  
"Get down and let me look!" demanded Anya.   
  
Anya bent down and Willow got off of her. Then she struggled to get Anya onto her shoulders to take a look. "You're heavier than you look," she complained to Anya.   
  
"Pfffft. You're just weak," replied Anya. "Get me up to the window," she demanded over Willow's muffled protest to her previous statement.  
  
Willow managed to stagger up to the window to give Anya a look. "Well, can you see anything?" She asked, forgetting to whisper.  
  
"It's a binding spell. I think those symbols are ones I've seen before," she paused for a second, deep in thought. Willow twisted below her trying to keep her elevated.   
  
"Hey, are you going to figure it out today?" She inquired impatiently.  
  
Anya ignored her and continued to study the symbols. "Oh!" she commented. A second latter a green pulse of light from the brazier flooded the room and caused Anya to startle while Willow was readjusting. The movement caused Willow to lose balance.   
  
"Tripping now," commented Willow as she fell over backwards onto her back. Anya attempted to gain a handhold onto the sloped stone recession around the window, but couldn't support herself. She fell directly on top of Willow.  
  
"Ooof!" Willow's breath expelled as Anya landed on her. They lay there for a moment in silence. Apparently, the noise didn't alert anyone inside since no one came out of the mansion's doors.  
  
Anya pushed down with her arms to lift herself off of Willow. "Oh, does this do something for you now that you're into women?" She asked Willow in indifferent curiosity.  
  
Willow looked back in disbelief for a moment before pushing Anya off of her. "Get off! Get off!" She demanded.  
  
"What!?"  
  
Willow ignored her. "What did you find out?" she asked.  
  
"It's not good," said Anya dejectedly. "The symbols are unique to Callie. I saw her being summoned once."  
  
"Callie?" asked Willow incredulously. "That's a name of a demon?"  
  
Anya shook her head. "It's a nickname. She doesn't tell anyone her real name since it's unpronounceable. She's a unique demon sort of like a succubus, but not. She's very dangerous."  
  
Willow looked confused. "Was she the woman with the gun? Cause she didn't look like a demon and since when do demons carry around guns?"  
  
"Callie doesn't have a physical form. Well, at least not in our reality. She possesses a living human host. She feeds off of human males during intercourse, just like a succubus. Unlike a succubus, she doesn't just seduce her victims; she can just overpower their minds. It's why she kept getting summoned; it's a powerful ability. It's been a long time since I've heard about her though." Anya explained.  
  
"So what is she doing?" Asked Willow getting more worried.  
  
"The spell is a variation of a binding spell. I think she is going to transfer herself into Buffy," Anya explained.  
  
"Oh I understand it all now." Exclaimed Willow with a little too much excitement. "She got Tara to do the spell, Buffy so she can steal a body with Slayer abilities, and when she's done with the spell she'll need to feed and that's what Xander and Giles are for." Her face took on a disgusted look. "Oh, Eww."  
  
Anya nodded agreement. "I don't even want to think about her feeding off poor Xander."  
  
Willow commented. "Well, not my initial Eww. But none of it is good. So how do we stop her? Charge in with the tranquilizer gun?"  
  
Anya shook her head. "Not good enough. Callie is really hard to hurt. She'll use her power to regenerate harm to her host body. We might make her too weak to finish the transfer, but it won't keep her from killing us."  
  
"Crossbow?" inquired Willow.   
  
Anya shook her head again.  
  
"After the transfer, she'll be weak. That might be the only time to strike," added Anya.  
  
"So we hit her with a tranquilizer dart right after the transfer!" declared Willow.  
  
"Then Giles, Xander, and Tara will come after us. If the dart even knocks her out," stated Anya depressingly.  
  
"But if she is knocked out?" argued Willow. "How can she control..."  
  
Anya cut her off. "It's not mind control. Trust me, it won't work"   
  
"Wonderful!" Spat out Willow in frustration. "So here we are and every plan I think of you just shoot down. Why don't we just sit around until the Buffy demon comes out and beats us into little bloody pulps? How about that plan?"  
  
"Quiet!" Demanded Anya. "Let me think. She'll be done with the spell in about fifteen minutes."  
  
Willow's eyes went wide. "Fifteen?!" She stated firmly, "We have to do something Anya."  
  
"I'm thinking!" Anya stated testily.   
  
Willow let her think in silence. Her mind raced though different scenarios, none of them promising.  
  
Finally, Anya sighed in resignation. "We have to act now, so I'll buy you some time and you'll have to research a way to stop her. Remember, she'll be weak after the transfer and that will be finished in about four hours. The spell ends in a flash of white light so you'll be able to tell when the transfer is over from outside."  
  
"What are you going to do? How are you going to..."  
  
Anya cut her off. "Trust me. Or at least trust that this is the only way I can save Xander." She looked Willow straight in the eyes.   
  
Willow nodded silently.   
  
Anya went to the duffel bag they had brought with them and pulled out the tranquilizer gun. Then she handed Willow the keys to her car.  
  
"Oh. I don't actually have a driver's license," Willow said. Then noticed Anya's suffering look. "Which of course isn't really the issue right now."  
  
"Get out of here and find a way to stop her. You need to get away before I go in," Anya made a shooing gesture with her free hand.   
  
"What are you going to do?" Asked Willow with some concern.   
  
"No time. Go," demanded Anya still shooing.  
  
Willow gave her one more look and then grabbed the duffel bag and ran off. Anya waited for her to get almost out of sight before heading to the front doors of the mansion. She took a deep breath and threw open one the doors. The spell was reaching its culmination. Buffy and Callie were each surrounded with a vortex of wispy green light, Tara's droning chant was the only sound to be heard. Anya wasted no time and fired a tranquilizer dart straight into Tara's back.  
  
Tara stiffened and then slumped sideways onto floor. The light around the other two women vanished and the green flame of the brazier began to change into more normal shade of yellow.   
  
Callie wasted no time in reacting. She drew her gun and aimed it at Anya. Anya threw down her rifle and put up her hands as quickly as she could. She faced Callie but avoided looking into her eyes.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Callie demanded.   
  
Anya decided to plead her bargain before answering the question. "I can cast the spell instead. Let Xander go and I'll do it."  
  
Callie laughed. "You have got to be kidding me. I guess you're clever enough to know that the spell has to be cast tonight or I'll be forced to wait another month. But you actually think you can bargain with me because of that? I mean that must be it, because otherwise I'd just shoot you down and wait for her to recover." Callie made a small gesture toward Tara as she said this. She laughed again. "Sorry, it's just so pathetic." She composed herself. "How about this. You look me in the eye or I gun down your... boyfriend? brother? whatever." She waited a moment while Anya stood there. "Oh come on. You're doomed no matter what, you might as well just do it."  
  
Anya looked up and met her gaze. Callie holstered her gun. "Buffy, take Tara and secure her in one of the other rooms. I had to let her go so I can take this one. I don't want her to wake up and wander off." She kept her eyes firmly locked on Anya's as she spoke. "Now my dear, I'm going to tell you what to do and then you're going to cast my spell for me. You don't have quite the potential that Tara does, so that will be the last thing you'll do. Lucky for you, the spell will take awhile." She advanced toward Anya.  
  
* * * *   
  
After nearly an hour of explanation and preparation, Anya began the binding spell anew. This time with no interruptions, the three hours of casting ended in success. Callie's former host crumpled like a rag doll as Callie settled into Buffy. Buffy/Callie fell to her knees for a moment as the demon integrated herself into the new host.   
  
Willow entered through the front door holding a crossbow. Callie, now integrated in Buffy's body, looked up at her and smiled. "Ah, the last piece of the puzzle. And to think, I actually thought I might have to hunt you down."  
  
Willow kept the crossbow trained on Callie and tried to sound menacing. "L..Let them go or I'll use this."  
  
Callie sprang at her and slapped the crossbow away. "I knew you wouldn't pull the trigger." She began to circle Willow, keeping one hand on Willow's shoulders. "I have her memories, I know all about you and everyone else she knew." She stopped circling for a moment. "Oh gross, a vampire. You'd think I'd avoid that kind of memory with the body of a Slayer." She shook her head and began circling again. Willow remained silent and stood frozen while Callie went on. "I'll give you points for bravery. But, I'm disappointed from what I remember about you. I would have expected a more creative plan." She stopped circling directly in front of Willow. "She remembers you being a powerful, if unreliable, witch. Now let's see how much potential you really have." She looked Willow in the eye, which was facilitated by Willow not looking away. Callie moved in for a kiss.   
  
The kiss took longer than normal and both women shut their eyes. A few moments later Buffy's hand suddenly started patting Willow's back and then her head. Then Buffy's eyes opened wide and she pushed them apart. "What?" She looked around the room seeing a quite surprised Xander and Giles as well as a less surprised Anya. "Where?" Then back at Willow who had just opened her eyes. "W-what is going on? Where are we? ... and the kissing?"  
  
"Feel free to continue that," commented Xander.  
  
"Please don't. I'm already terribly confused," added Giles.  
  
Willow's eyes lit up and she gave Buffy a radiant smile as she ignored the comments. "Buffy! It is you, right?"  
  
Buffy looked confused. "Of course it's me. What happened?" Willow gave her a hug. Buffy remained confused. "Was I someone else? Again?"  
  
Willow released her. "You were enthralled by a demon in her..." Willow indicated the limp body that originally hosted Callie. "... and then she took your body. But Anya and I stopped her."  
  
Buffy looked at the former Callie and then back at Willow. "I remember her, she looked me in the eye and then the next thing I remember is...well, right now. And I'm really getting tired of having my body stolen."  
  
Giles walked up to them. "That's exactly what happened to me. Well, except for the body stealing I suppose. Interesting."   
  
They both looked at Xander who was now firmly in the embrace of Anya. He shrugged and added, "I actually just remember going to sleep and waking up right about now, and frankly I'm still not entirely dissuaded from the this-is-all-a-dream theory."   
  
Willow started looking around the room. "Where's Tara? She was here too." She was answered only by blank looks. They stared to search the mansion and quickly found Tara tied to a chair in a nearby room. She was still asleep, but Willow started trying to get her to come around. Meanwhile Anya began the explanations.  
  
"The woman in the other room was possessed by a demon named Callie." Anya started.  
  
"Callie?" Asked Giles incredulously.   
  
Anya went on. "She can enthrall people. Which is what she did to you. She was trying to change into Buffy's body, I guess to get her abilities in addition to her own. I just stopped the spell to give Willow time to find a way to stop her. Apparently she did." Anya sounded surprised with that last part.  
  
Willow turned away from Tara from a moment. "I found a spell to kind of trap her. According to one of the books that describe a demon with a similar power, she sort of reaches into your mind with her essence when she enthralls a victim. I found a spell that would pull her entire essence into me when she did it. But she was too weak to take over my body right after taking over Buffy's. I'm not really sure what happened to her, but she's not in anyone anymore."  
  
* * * *   
  
Willow showed up the next morning to complete her promise of helping Buffy move back into her room. Buffy started looking in a box of miscellaneous items while Willow hung up the last of her clothes. "Actually, I think about half of the things in this box might be yours. I got a little sloppy toward the end of moving out," Buffy admitted.  
  
"Oh good. I thought a was missing a couple things," Willow said with a smile as she came over and sat next to Buffy in order to take a look inside the box.  
  
"How is Tara doing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She's fine. Well, except for a monster headache," Willow answered while setting down the box. "It's creepy how everyone has this big hole in their memories."  
  
"Except for you," Buffy remarked.   
  
"That's not entirely true," Willow responded. "Maybe it wasn't as long. But I do have a little hole in my memory." She emphasized this by holding up her hand with a little gap between her thumb and index finger. "From the time you, well she, looked in my eyes to when I opened my eyes."  
  
Buffy looked at her intently "So you really don't remember anything?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "Nada, one big blank. Do you remember anything?"  
  
Buffy averted her eyes and stood up. "I don't remember much."  
  
Willow smiled, "So what do you remember?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"Nothing big," replied Buffy a little embarrassed. "It was like I woke up from a deep sleep, kinda hazy at first. For a few seconds, I just kind of thought I was kissing Riley." She busied herself, putting various items into their proper drawers.  
  
"The whole lack of height and manly size probably tipped you off that something was wrong," surmised Willow.   
  
"Well, yeah that too," answered Buffy, somewhat distracted by an item that didn't seem to belong to any drawer.  
  
"What else?" asked Willow, her curiosity renewed.  
  
"What what?" replied Buffy as she gave up and put the thing she was holding on top of the dresser.  
  
"What else tipped you off?"   
  
Buffy looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Oh. Nothing. Well, I think we're done with the unpacking."  
  
Willow smiled at her friend's discomfort and pressed on. "It had to be something if you remembered it."  
  
Buffy just continued looking uncomfortable for a moment and then sighed and answered. "Okay, technique. Very different from Riley."   
  
She had hoped that would end the subject, but Willow's eyes took on a mischievous glint. "Different better or different worse?"  
  
"I'm thinking I'm ready to pay to get out of this conversation now," Buffy answered.  
  
"Oh, fess up. I won't tell him," she thought about Buffy's discomfort for a second and suddenly looked worried. "You're not worried that I think we had a moment or anything?"   
  
Buffy waved it off. "Not at all, just comparing kissing between you and my boyfriend is majorly weird."  
  
"But if you had to compare?" The mischievous look had reappeared.  
  
Buffy thought it over for a minute. "Better. Tell Riley and die."  
  
A satisfied smile appeared on Willow's face. "Don't worry." She laughed. "Can you imagine the look on his face if I did?"  
  
Buffy didn't look amused. "But you won't."  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow and asked "Angel?"  
  
"Don't press your luck," answered Buffy with an amused smile.  
  
* * * *  
  
A figure shrouded by a dark coat held over his head came up the mansion's front doors. He knocked several times before forcing the door open. Spike let his coat back down once he stepped out of the light and into the mansion's great room. Some of the symbols on the floor were still intact, as was the circle, but otherwise the room was empty.  
  
"Callie?" His voice reverberated through the empty mansion. He repeated the yell several times.  
  
He investigated the mansion to find all the rooms devoid of occupants before returning to the great room.   
  
"Bloody hell!" He declared to no one as he covered up and stomped out into the daylight.  
  



End file.
